


Bandana

by SlytherinFromTheSeam



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinFromTheSeam/pseuds/SlytherinFromTheSeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dirty little story about when K&P get home from the bar.</p><p>Tumblr prompt: Hey! I told you- no touching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bandana

“Goddamn it Katniss! Hey! I told you- no touching!” I slap at her hand that reaches for my cock, I'm not going to put up with her fucking teasing me tonight. It's my turn. I carefully untie the bandana that she has her hair tied up in from the rockabilly club that we were at earlier tonight. Nothing fucking turns me on more than to see her in her cuffed jeans, cat-eyed eyeliner and coifed up hair. The way her stained red lips look as she takes a long pull from her beer bottle and how her hips sway to the music from the band. Sometimes when I come back from getting a beer at the bar, I stand back and watch her, the way the lights play off the skin of her bare tattooed shoulders in her tube top. She's so beautiful and perfect.

Her hair tumbles down after I pull the final bobby pin that was holding up her bandana and curls. Her eyes don’t leave mine, they’re still glazed over from the half dozen beers and couple of shots she had at the bar. I pull both of her wrists up to the frame of the bed and tie them up with her bandana.

“What’s your word, sweetheart?” I whisper in her ear and a shiver runs down her body. She tells me what I already know- “pearl” it's her safe word. She's never used it, I know she likes it hard and rough and I'm more than happy to give it to her. Especially when she's had enough to drink that she’ll open up for me. “Good girl.” She smirks, no matter how fucking stubborn and independent she is, my words of affirmation always soften her. She loves to please me and never wants me cross with her.

I pull off her remaining clothes, the sexy strapless bra that she always wears with tube tops and dresses, then the matching black panties that were teasing me all night when I’d catch the slightest glimpse when her shirt would rise up. I can already feel her tugging her wrists as I pull at her nipples. Her eyes stay fixed on my fingers to see where I'm going to touch her next. She sucks her breathe in and arches her back when I twist her nipples, I watch as she pulls her bottom lip into her mouth with her top teeth. Every time she does that it makes my cock twitch and she knows it. Not tonight, I'm going to make her suffer tonight. She needs to learn patience. 

I use my thumb to pull her bottom lip from her teeth, she opens her mouth for me and I slide in my two middle fingers across her warm tongue. She closes her lips around my digits and I can feel the ‘mmmm’ in her throat and her tongue running in between my fingers. She's waiting for me to give in and fuck her, it's a game we play. I know how she wants it, but she tries her best to throw me off. Even though it feels amazing, I don’t let my face show it.

She gives a little whimper when I pull my fingers from her mouth. I let my fingers outline her lips then run down her chin, to her neck. I'm obsessed with her neck, it's so sensitive and feminine and my hand fits perfectly around it. She pushes her chin up, lengthening her neck for me. She wants this. I gently wrap my hand around the front of her neck and push my fingertips into her skin underneath her ears. I can feel the moan in her throat before it leaves her wet lips. She's still looking at me, but all I do is raise an eyebrow to her. “Tell me your word sweetheart.” I always remind her to make sure she knows she can use it. “Pearl” she mouths to me, involuntarily the side of my mouth twitches up. “Kat, do you want to say something? You can speak if you’d like.” I lower my body closer to hers, her eyes focused on my lips. She wants me to kiss her. I know her body better than she knows it herself.

“Please Peeta…Please…” Fuck, she looks sexy. She knows I love it when she begs me. But, she needs to use her words, she knows I like to hear what she wants.

“Tell me exactly what you want Kat and if you ask me nicely, I might do it.” Her eyebrows furrow and her mouth opens, but she closes it quickly. She hates saying it. She's still so shy, so pure. After all the dirty things we do, she's still shy. It fucking turns me on to no end. 

“Peeta, please kiss me and touch me.” She's panting as my hand tightens around her neck,

“Good girl, that’s what I like.” It's just a whisper from me to her on her lips. I kiss her hard, but also let her tongue into my mouth. I pull away and she whines at the loss of my mouth on hers. I'm only an inch away and she pulls at her bound wrists and fights to reach for my lips, to bring me back down to her. “No. I told you- no touching.”

I skim my lips down her body as she writhes underneath me. Biting and sucking at her nipples. My hands grip at her rib cage, running down towards her hips. She tries squeezing her thighs together, she hates feeling so vulnerable and not able to cover herself. “Spread your legs for me, darling.” Her thigh muscles unclench but she doesn’t do as I ask. “You know I hate to ask more than once Katniss.” I feel her lower body tense up and her eyes widen at the harshness of my tone. 

I flip her over in one movement, her arms twisted at the elbow and her face struggling to look behind her at me. She weighs just over a bag of flour at the bakery, I can easily manhandle her. I hook one arm underneath her and pull her up onto her knees, pushing her ass into the air. “Now, Katniss, what happens when you don’t do what I ask of you?” She doesn’t answer, she's only whimpering- almost saying my name. ‘P-Pe-Peeta’. “Answer me and tell me what happens when you disobey.”

“Punished, I get punished.” She says enunciating properly. She knows I hate it when she murmurs.

“Yes, you do get punished. You’re going to count your spankings for me. Out loud, where I can hear you. Are you ready, Kat?”

“Yes, sir.” Oooh, she definitely knows how to please me.

“Good girl, thank you for answering so appropriately, sweetheart. We were going to count to 10, but for that we’ll cut back to 6.” 

The first hard smack on her ass, rings out through the bedroom. She gasps out a ‘one’, the second was a little harder on her other cheek ‘two’. The third is just on top of the second and her ass is starting to sting ’three’. The fourth is the hardest yet, back on her first cheek and leaves my hand print ‘four’. Her pussy is starting to glisten. She fucking loves this. The fifth, she stutters and her ass is a beautiful shade of red ‘five’. “Alright sweetheart, push your ass out for me and this will be the last one.” She bows her back, pressing her chest into the bed. This last slap isn’t on her ass, but straight onto her pussy. She screams out, ‘six’.

“Love, I haven’t even touched you yet and you’re so wet for me.” I slowly rub my palms over the welts I left on her behind. I lower myself just behind her, and lick her from her ass down to her clit. I can feel her pull at her wrists again, I'm not sure if she's wanting to pull me closer, spread herself wider for me or push me away. Too bad, tonight she doesn’t get a choice. Her thighs and ass cover in goosebumps when I spit on her ass and let it drip down onto her spread pussy opening. She tenses up when I press the first finger into her and pushes back onto my hand when I slide my second and third fingers in. While I pound into her with my hand, I use my other hand to reach underneath her and pull at her nipples. Twisting and pinching. She grinds back onto me, matching the motions of my tongue on her asshole and the thrusting of my fingers.

I can feel her start to tighten around my fingers, slowly I pull them out of her and bring my hands back to grip her hips. She almost sobs in disappointment. She was so close. She's tugging on her arms, I'm sure she wants to finish herself off. I tap lightly on her clit, it's enough to keep the sensations going but not enough to make her come. “What’s wrong, love? You asked me to touch you, was that not good?” She's pushing back, trying to get relief from my hand…or my dick…or my mouth. Anything. 

“Peeta, yes- yes, it was so good. But, Peeta, please fuck me. Please! ….sir” she adds as an afterthought. 

I don’t answer her right away, I'm sitting back on my haunches, watching her pussy pulse as she breathes. She's so wet and my saliva is still wet on her ass and clit. She's trying to look back to find me, turning her head both ways to look for me, probably wanting to plead to get her way. “Peeta, please let me go. Please untie me, I- I want to touch you.” She's breathless, almost panicking. Goddamn it. I fucking love it when she's so desperate for me.

“Sweetheart, I said no touching tonight.” It soft and so calm, it probably makes her nervous when she's so out of control right now. Out of her element. 

I sit up on my knees, run my dick along her slit. Mixing my pre-come with her pussy juices. She lets out a hiss and I catch the corner or her eye. She's watching me, I switch from rubbing her clit with cock to my fingers, barely dipping inside both of her holes as I go back and forth. She’d be happy with either entrance, she likes both. But honestly tonight, I'm too fucking turned on and I wouldn’t last a second if I fucked her ass. Plus, she's probably still sore from when I pounded into her there two nights ago. I push forward, not inside of her, but letting my dick run its way up her folds and across her clit. She moans and buries her face into the bed, twisting her arms. I grab a handful of hair, weaving my fingers into her long hair at the nape of her neck. Her head tips back, touching the top of her back. Her breathing quickens and I can feel her pussy lips quiver around my dick. Shit! I need to last a minute longer, before I can push into her. I want her to ask me for it.

“Love, do you still want me to fuck you?” She's trying to nod her head, but I have to hard of a grip on her. “Do you want my cock in your tight cunt? Ask me nicely, doll” 

“Yes! Please! Please put your dick in me.” I take the chance to grip the base of my cock and my seeping head on her clit. “You- ah! You feel so good and thick inside me. Mmmm! Please, you can take me as hard as you like, just pl-please fuck me now.” That’s all I needed, she doesn’t have to know that I couldn’t have lasted another second without being inside her.

I pound into her, not giving her time to adjust. I set a fast pace. She's already close and I could fucking explode at any moment. I keep one hand gripped in her hair and the other to hold onto her hip. I pull almost all the way out to appreciate the way that her open pussy looks with my hard dick inside of it. My handprints are still on both ass cheeks. That alone almost makes me come. I fuck her so hard, pushing her forward, inching our way towards the headboard. With one of my hands, I reach up and untie the slip knot that was holding her hands hostage. “Spread your fucking pussy for me.” I bark at her, immediately her hands grip the backs of her thighs, right under the curve of her ass and she pulls apart. God, I can push even deeper into her. The sound of my balls slapping against her and my sweaty thighs hitting hers, I won’t last much longer.

I wrap both my hands into her hair and thrust into her, never losing my speed or my strength. “Fuck, you feel so goddamn good.” I know she's close, she's panting and squealing every time my balls hit her swollen clit. “Come Kat, I need you to come now.” I command her through gritted teeth. It's almost like she’s obeying my words. When I start to feel her walls fluttering around my dick, I push even further in- spreading her all the way. I can feel her throbbing on the vein that runs along the underside of my cock, triggering me to shoot my come all the way in her. I let her rock back and forth to milk the rest of my come out of me and finish out the waves of her orgasm. 

When I pull out of her, she's still panting and catching her breath. My come leaks out of her, white and milky, dripping down her slit. I just fucking finished but I can feel my cock twitching as she reaches through her legs and rubs my come all around her pussy. She sits up, crawling towards me. Her hair is mussed and her eyeliner looks smeared from tears. Probably from the spanking. I knew she could take it.

She comes within an inch of my face and licks the come clean from her fingers. Her breath smells like my come when she speaks, “Next week, you don’t get to touch either.”

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think?


End file.
